Talk:Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom/@comment-5808856-20150610151136/@comment-25430354-20150610224454
Strap in folks, this is gonna be a long one. So Quasimodo... Fucking Death Battle Erred again. I stand by my statement that it is impossible to make a complete 100% accurate Goku vs Superman analysis, and Erred does not sway my judgement as it made many assumptions with both Goku and Superman ("Goku can punch a planet into multiple pieces cause he blocked Trunks sword!" Because swords and planets are totally the same material and size.) And not to mention that other people have had multiple problems with it, such as this guy who points out that a number of his nerfs to Superman were out of context panels. http://www.screwattack.com/news/superman-super-underestimated-kryptonian-problem Secondly, the one hundred fifty billion ton mountain Hulk lifted doesn't compare to most of Superman's other feats. But more importantly, sorry but rants like this do not help your argument. AT ALL. Death Battle's supposed to be about who wins in a fight, and when you're complaining about how Hulk and Goku can beat Superman and how Superman sucks as a character compared to them, it makes you look incredibly biased. There's literally no reason for you to whine about Superman's character but you do it anyways because from the looks of it, you want to see him lose and want to prove to everyone that Goku and Hulk are better. I usually reserve myself from bias accusations, but you're one of the few that earns them. Not only that but your rants aren't well thought out. How does Superman having a weakness to kryptonite "ruin his credibility?" It's not his fault he has it, and in fight debates that don't pit Superman against someone from the DCU, it doesn't matter because his opponent's not going to have it. Nearly all superheroes have a weakness, like Hulk's lack of intelligence (in most incarnations) and being beaten to the point of becoming Banner, and Goku's desire to fight his opponent to the best of his abilities and fear of needles. "He feels like he has to solve EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM, cats in trees, burning buildings." So screw him for being a good person? Even though Luthor's points on how humanity shouldn't be as reliable are a good point, that shouldn't diminish Superman's actions. Police and firemen still do their jobs, Superman just flies in just in case something happens to save lives. Superman is viewed as a god by the people despite his desire to live like a human, and because of this, he inspires other people and other super heroes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNpcC9odolw he has humility https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8daahH2MtM. He chooses to help people not because the world can't handle itself, but because he thinks it's the right thing to do. Oh yeah, and f*** the argument that says "Goku's better because he had to work for his powers while Superman didn't!" Learning to control power, especially that of Superman's calibur, requires a large amount of work and dedication. Imagine just accidentally killing someone just from shaking their hand and having to hide this for years while learning to master these abilities, worrying that society won't accept you. Plus, Superman using his powers to battle galactic beings and pushing his body isn't considered "work?" Oh yeah, and one thing I am pointing against Goku is that his Saiyan biology is the only reason he's OP. If it weren't for that, he'd be as powerful as Krillin, it doesn't just "slightly" help. This also led to diminishing the roles of Dragon Ball characters like Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and other Z warriors as anyone who wasn't part Saiyan or Piccolo was just thrown to the sideline to watch. If you don't like Superman, that's ok. But try to have some good reasons why. But we're here to discuss who'd win. Needlessly bashing Superman's character is only going to make your overall argument look worse.